


Storm In The Quiet

by RamenAndPasta



Series: A Song Of Fire And Ice [46]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hurt Sigrid, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Magni is finally talked about, Mentions of Abortion, Mentions of miscarriage, Reconciliation, Sigrid really misses her daddy, Tony Feels, serious conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenAndPasta/pseuds/RamenAndPasta
Summary: Tony spends time with Sigrid.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SO I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN A WHILE. I'VE KINDA BEEN PREOCCUPIED. I'LL TRY TO POST REGULARLY AGAIN.

Tony sat awkwardly on his couch across from his three year old. It's been a year since he has since his own child. He hasn't even seen the second child he created. Tony had convinced Loki to take Magnus and go spend a day with their son while Tony sorted things out with Sigrid.

After all, a daughter needs her father.

"So." Tony started.

"You look good, daddy." Sigrid broke the ice.

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

"I try."

"Does that mean you're coming home?"

Tony grimaced. He really wanted to tell Sigrid yes but he couldn't.

"It's a little complicated, Sig." Tony sighed in defeat.

"It's because of me, isn't it?" Sigrid quivered her lip.

Tony really hated himself.

"Sig, it's not you. I promise." Tony wanted to reach for her but didn't. He wish he did.

"I've really tried, daddy." Sigrid hiccuped. "I try to take care of Mama and Uncle Thor and Mag. I know I was really angry but I'm not anymore. I just want my daddy."

"Sigrid, stop. You're gonna hurt yourself if you don't take a deep breath."

"Okay."

She did stop and Tony waited a few moments. She was just like him.

"Listen, baby. It's not you. There's nothing you can do that would ever make me leave. I'm proud, you know? You're a better Stark than I ever was and definitely better than grandpa." Tony tried to not break. "What is going on, it's between me and Mom."

"Mama says it's because you're sick and you're getting better for us." Sigrid sniffed. "But you look fine right now!"

"It's complicated."

"But you're okay now!"

"Sig-"

"No! I don't understand!"

Tony was close to breaking but he took the biggest deep breath he could and started again.

"A while back, I hurt Mom really bad. And I'm sure you know but you aren't sure what happened between us, right?" Tony breathed.

"Yeah. Mama is really hurt but I was never told what happened." Sigrid agreed.

"I made a bad choice and hurt Mom in the process. I didn't mean it. We talked about it but it was decided I had to go away for a while. And a while turned into over a year. And I look okay now but there's still stuff in here."

Tony patted his heart.

"Stuff in here that is still pretty bad." Tony continued.

"Like a broken heart?" Sigrid asked.

"Kinda. Just like how you're hurting inside too. Mom is hurting a lot too."

"Like how Uncle Thor still hurts in his heart. For Jane."

"Yeah. He looks good and fine but there's still stuff inside that gets to him. Just like why Mom is still sad. Or why I haven't come home yet."

Sigrid nodded. She didn't like it but she had to accept it. She was so intelligent. Smarter than she needed to be. She was like Loki in a lot of ways but she was like Tony too. She had a big heart. And she wore it on her chest like Tony wore his arc reactor for everyone to see.

"I got very mean with Mom." Tony suddenly said. "I got mad at Mom and Bruce. So I got mean. I scared Mom but I stopped and I scared myself even more. I was drinking a lot. Mom is a good person though. He still talked to me even after how scary I was. A lot of people were mad and they're still mad. That's why Uncle Thor doesn't talk to me anymore. He's still really mad at me for what happened."

"You made up, right?" Sigrid asked.

"Not completely but I tried. I had to go away to fix my scariness and my bad habit. I did get better but I still have some problems to fix so I have to go talk to a doctor. Mom has some stuff to deal with too even though he's much healthier than me."

"You mean when Mama got depressed when I was a baby?"

"Yeah. Like that."

Sigrid didn't say anything for a while. She was a little girl but she didn't feel those dark feelings towards Tony anymore. She felt...empathy instead.

"Can I ask you something?" Sigrid asked.

"What is it, baby?" Tony nodded.

"I've had some nightmares and it's about a little boy."

"Okay."

"His parents are missing but I don't know how to help. He told me his name."

"What's his name?"

"Magni."

And Tony's heart dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony makes the hard decision to talk about Magni.

Tony almost chokes on his own heartbreak. Sigrid notices the change in Tony and fear strikes her little heart.

"Daddy, I'm sorry!" Sigrid suddenly cries. "I won't talk about it again! Just don't go away!"

"Sig, it's okay." Tony chokes. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"But, Daddy. You changed when I mentioned his name. I saw it and I felt it."

"Magni is a very hard topic for Mom and Dad."

"Why?"

Tony doesn't say anything for a while. Sigrid's mood doesn't get better. She watches Tony. Waits for him to say something. He reassured her but the fear in her heart doesn't disappear.

Finally, Tony takes a deep breath.

"Magni is your little brother." Tony says.

"No, my little brother is Magnus. Not Magni." Sigrid was confused.

"Magni is the little brother before Magnus."

"I don't get it, Daddy. Where is he?"

Tony stops for a moment before he continues.

"You see, Mom was pregnant one time before Magnus." Tony explained. "But Mom's body...let's say got sick."

"Miscarriage." Sigrid said.

"Hmm?"

"It's called a miscarriage."

"How do you know what that is?"

"Jane told me once. She was sad because while she was sick, she had to say bye bye to her baby. She said it was called..."

"Abortion."

"Yep. She said she had to and sometimes, people don't get to make that choice."

"Yeah. Mom didn't get to make that choice. Sometimes it just happens. Mom's body wasn't sick. It was just luck wasn't on our side."

Sigrid doesn't say anything for a while. She's only three years old and Tony was having a conversation that he didn't want but hoped she would have been much older when this conversation appeared. But like he has known his whole life, you don't get what you want sometimes.

"That's why Magni is sad when I see him." Sigrid breathes. "He's lonely and scared and little. He doesn't have you and Mama to make him happy and safe like me and Mag. He has never even seen your faces or heard your voices."

"You two don't even really have that." Tony said without thinking.

Tony is shocked at his own words. But Sigrid just has that same gentle look that Loki gives him. The look that makes him feel...peaceful. Even after everything that happened, Loki still gave Tony that look. It's the only reason he hasn't relapsed. He loves Loki and their children. Even if he's already screwed up.

"You're a good daddy." Sigrid holds Tony's hand. "Aunt Jane used to tell me it's okay to not be okay. Sometimes it's really bad but it's still okay. She used to say the only time it wasn't okay is when you don't do anything about it. That's why Uncle Thor was mad for a while. But he's happy you and Mama are getting better."

"You're too smart, Sig." Tony smiled.

"Mag and I have Mama and Uncle Thor and the Avengers but Daddy, Mag needs you now. Can you please come home? We miss you."

Tony picks Sigrid up and hugs her tight. That's his little girl.

"I want to but first, I need to say sorry." Tony explained.

"Okay, daddy." Sigrid hugged him back just as tight.


End file.
